Have You Seen The Yellow Sign?
Introduction If you are unfamiliar with [[The Yellow Mythos|'The Yellow Mythos']], see the 'Welcome' box to the right for some general background information. The [[Introduction To The Mythos|'Introduction to the Mythos']] will then get you started properly. For an overview of how this wiki is arranged as a whole see Wiki Overview. Who or what is The King In Yellow? 'The King In Yellow' is a term that crops up again and again throughout this wiki, as he/it is the foundation of the Mythos. There are fundamentally three things that go by the title The King In Yellow: * [[The King In Yellow (The Play)|'the fictional 'original' play']] (author unknown); * [[The King In Yellow (The Book)|'the real book']] partly concerning this play, written by Robert W. Chambers; and * [[The King In Yellow|'the mysterious, terrifying entity']] that appears within the confines of the play and yet can be encountered outside of it too. See also the disambiguation page covering these and other uses of the term. What is the 'Mythos'? The following are some very useful first ports of call: *[[Mythos (Definition)|'Defining the 'Mythos]] describes what we're talking about in this wiki, and explores the notion of there being multiple, varying but interdependent versions of the mythology. *[[Introduction To The Mythos|'Introduction to the Mythos']] is a helpful primer on the overall story and the universe surrounding ''The King In Yellow and related texts. *[[Mythos Canon|'What counts as Mythos canon?']] This is a guide to what (if anything) must be regarded as necessary, sacrosanct and inviolate components of the Mythos. Related topics to The King In Yellow The pages for [[Related Topics|'related topics]]' look at those elements in the fiction that are almost always mentioned in relationship to The King In Yellow – sometimes they are more important to the stories than the King himself. They include The Yellow Sign, Carcosa, The Pallid Mask, The Lake of Hali and Hastur. Much of the fiction, including that involving the wider Hastur Mythos, refers to cults and inhuman servitors in thrall to the King and the Yellow Sign. There is also a strong history of referring to certain cosmological features, notably the Hyades and Aldebaran. Source material for the Mythos The [[Source Material|'source material']] on which the Mythos is founded includes published written material where the Play, the King, the Sign or Carcosa play an important part, including significant texts such as: *'An Inhabitant of Carcosa' and 'Haita the Shepherd' by Ambrose Bierce – the very first stories in the evolving Carcosa Mythos and Hastur Mythos. *''The King In Yellow'' – 1895 collection of short stories by Robert W. Chambers, in which he took names from Bierce's two tales and used them to hint at a broader mythos. This collection defines much of the fiction. *'The Whisperer in Darkness' by H.P. Lovecraft – brought the concept of Hastur into the Cthulhu Mythos. *'The Return of Hastur' by August Derleth – did much to define the Cthulhu Mythos version of Hastur. Other related works Games Various [[games|'games']] (especially role-playing) mention the Yellow Mythos, such as ''Call of Cthulhu'' and ''Trail of Cthulhu''. These are an important source for the Hastur Mythos version of the continuity in particular. Film & TV On [[Film and TV|'film and television']] there have been several appearances of the Yellow Mythos, such as ''True Detective''. Stage On the [[Stage|'theatrical stage']], live performances related to The King In Yellow have actually been attempted... despite the danger. Music Works of [[music|'music']] based on or inspired by the contents of The King in Yellow, or which have inspired addition to the Mythos. Further recommendations Some [[Further Recommendations|'further recommendations']] of stories and poems that touch on similar themes to those explored by this Mythos, such as The Phantom Of The Opera and The Yellow Book. Theories on all things Yellow Pages for [[Theories|'Theories']] discussing various aspects of the Yellow Mythos and taking ideas in various directions. Submissions Wanted and New Releases A chance for writers and readers to keep abreast of new projects related to The Yellow Mythos that are open to submissions or which are newly available for purchase. See also Mythos Development. Required An appeal for your help to clarify or find information we have so far been unable to provide, to further flesh out this wiki. Links A collection of [[links|'links']] to the full text of The King In Yellow, and to a variety of other sites discussing the Mythos in all its forms. Thanks This site wouldn't exist if it wasn't for a lot of people. We would like to say thank you for their contributions to as many of those people as we can. Category:Wiki Development